


Alpha and Omega

by Luna_RoseGold



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_RoseGold/pseuds/Luna_RoseGold
Summary: Two Heartsone mind
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAH!!!

Once we were one

Dancing among the stars

My Alpha

My love

precious beyond all

you made constellations to tell me a thousand stories

and you made galaxies to make me smile

So why?

Why did you do it?

I thought we were happy!?

But you had to ask

you had to question her

and the last thing i saw of you

was flames and sulfur flying through the sky.

My bond

My mark

All that we had

burned up into nothing!

Leavening me bare and dead.

I was shunned!

Belittled!

outcasted

because i had loved you

because I had Loved a traitor.

So now i stand on this wall

looking into an endless city of sand

and i see you again

You look so diffrent now

so jaded

and scared

but maybe

just maybe

if i reach out again you will hold me tight

so take my wing

sheltering from the rain

and let it tell you

just how much I missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I might right a poem from crowleys perspective, but i wanted to wrote this for Leah!! Happy Birthday!!!


End file.
